3:Crimson Knights
by KLP-Chan
Summary: Mikan is heart broken by Natsume and she goes to America. Something happens to her and she changes. What happened to Mikan? Will they be able to get her back? Why is she endanger? This may contain some Occness!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Should I Go or Not?

Natsume's POV

I was just sitting at my no wait scratch that OUR favorite Sakura tree. This used to be my own secret place but I guess it is no longer just for me because that polka-dotted panties girl is always hanging out with me right here under the Sakura tree. But I don't really mind because I love her. She is so pure and innocent that I cant let her get too close to me because I am shrouded in the darkness and I don't want to taint those delicate hands of her's. I want to push her away, but she always finds her way back to me. I never wanted to fall in love with her, but somehow she reached my heart. She melted my heart and made me feel real emotions again. She broke down the walls that I had built without even knowing it she made me fall for her. Now all I can do is protect her and hope that I can live long enough to bring her out of the academy and make her happy.

"Ohayo Natsume…" I heard someone say to me. I looked up to see Polka(Mikan). She looked so sad and depressed but she still held a smile, a smile that I hated to see.

"What do you want Polka?" I said to her in annoyance but on the inside I was really concerned but I didn't show it.

"Hey Natsume can I ask you a couple of questions?" she asked but it was more like a statement.

"Sure" I said as I just shrugged as I continued to read my manga but wasn't really paying attention to it all my attention was devoted to her.

"Natsume…" she said and hesitated a bit. "What would you do if I left the academy?" she finally asked. 'Why would she ask me this question?' I thought 'oh I hope that this is just a random question!' I thought to myself.

"I wouldn't give a fuck" I said but I was lying I would be a wreck if she left me and the academy.

"Really? You wouldn't care a bit if I left? So what would you do if I left tomorrow?" she asked me in a sad and sorrowful tone and it broke my heart but I just kept my uncaring and stoic faqade up.

"I would help you pack and open the door for you, I wouldn't care I would actually be happy." I said but what happened next really surprised me and made me regret saying it at all. She was on the verge of tears. SLAP! She had slapped me across the face.

"Fine if that is what you really wish for GOODBYE NATSUME or should I say GOODBYE HYUUGA!" she screamed at me with tears coming down from her eyes. Then she just ran away without another word. I felt a huge tug on my heart. I wanted to chase after her but I didn't because I wasn't sure that me just going to her would fix it.

Mikan's POV

I teleported to the ESP's office "I will go to America to train" I told him. Yeah that is right the reason I asked that Hyuuga is because I couldn't decide whether I should do it or not. But since he thinks that way I guess I am going. What he said really broke my heart because I really do love him. But that is over now and I am going to change and I am going to get stronger.

"When is the earliest time that I can leave?" I asked him.

"tomorrow morning before classes start but I am sure you want to bid them goodbye first?" he said to me.

"No thank you." I said then walked out of the room and teleported to my room so that I can pack and write everybody a letter explaining why I left after I finished everything I went to sleep early so that I can wake up early tomorrow morning…

KLP-Chan: Alrighty there I worked all day on this. Well sorry to those who hate cliffhangers. I will try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just so you guys know I am still on my break so after this break I will only be able to update on the weekends until the next long weekend or the next break! Either that or I could just give my friend the update and have her post it for me sorry!

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaving

Mikan's POV

As soon as I got back to my room I went into my closet and threw out all bright and cheerful colors and all the colors that were left were some Black, Dark Blue, crimson, and purple. I got out the make-up that Misaki-Senpai gave me and threw out the cheerful colors and left me with only dark colors that were the same with my clothes and I got it all ready for tomorrow and I packed the rest of the stuff and cleaned out the whole room which pretty much took me all day.

As soon as I finished cleaning the room was clean and looked the same as it did before I moved in here and all that was left was a couple of picture of me and that Teme Natsume Hyuuga.I then wrote a letter explaining that I am transferring to America to get away from HIM and that I will be coming back in 3 years so they don't have to worry about me. I also have written a letter to Hotaru and Ruka-pyon telling them the number of my private line so that they can contact me while I am in America.

* * *

The next morning

I got dressed in a tight black tank-top and a slightly ruffled mini-skirt with net stockings and doll shoes. As soon as I went out the door I saw Narumi-sensei waiting for me. I just gave him a quick goodbye hug and told him to read the letter to the class and also give the letters that I especially wrote for Hotaru and Ruka-pyon. After that I teleported to the classroom so that I could say goodbye to Hotaru personally but the letter will explain everything. As soon as I was done saying good bye I teleported to the northern forest with my luggage and began to walk as a private jet was waiting for me so that it could take me to America.

Once I entered the jet I saw my big brother Rei Serio or better known as Persona.

"Ohayo Rei-onii-chan." I said calmly as I walked over to him and gave a small hug as I gave him a small smile. But it was so fake because on the inside I felt like bursting out in tears and I could tell that he noticed this because he just felt him tighten his embrace around me.

"Mikan, what happened? Where is your smile?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Natsume….Natsume is what happened...he said that he wanted me gone so I am now granting him his wish" I said as tears began to spill out of my eyes. His grip tightened a bit as he stiffened in anger.

"I am going to torture that damned Hyuuga for making my imouto cry" he said with venom in his voice.

"It is ok Persona-nii you don't have to. All I want to do is forget him right now." I said hugging him tighter.

"okay imoutou common it is night time in America so let's get some sleep so we won't be jet-lagged when we get there" he said to me as I just went over to a seat and closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

18 hours later

I woke up and my brother told me that we would arrive at AAA (Alice academy America I will be referring to it like that from now on) because the jet will be landing on a platform on top of the main building.

* * *

Head Masters Office

"Oh, hello Mikan. Hello Persona. Welcome to AAA!" the principle greeted us as we walked into the room.

"Mikan all of the things you need are already placed in your room with an unlimited rabbit card on your desk. Your schedule is also on your desk. You are a special star and will be in dangerous ability class. Your partner will be him "he said as he points at boy sitting a chair next to me.

"His name is Ryuuga Amano and he is also in DA and is a special star I hope that you two will get along." He said as I looked at the boy sitting next to me he stood up, took my hand and kissed it. SLAP! He looked shocked after I slapped him across the cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me you basterd." I said in a cold and harsh tone but he just looked confused.

"If you were wondering why your pheromone isn't working you should know I have the nullification, S.C.E, and insertion Alice's" I said coldly to him.

* * *

A/N: Ok I have drawn a blank for this chapter now so please bear with me! Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Suprises

Ryuuga Amano

Age: 14

Birthday: December 31

Alice: Human Pheromone and water/ice

* * *

Chapter 3:Suprises

Ryuuga's POV

When the new girl walked into the room I was a bit shocked because she was so beautiful and she looked so innocent.

As soon as the baka principal finished talking I just stood up and took her hand in mine and kissed her hand but what surprised me was…SLAP! She had slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare touch me Basterd" she said to me in a cold tone. I was using my Alice but for some reason it wasn't working.

"If you are wondering why your pheromone isn't working on me it is because I have the nullification, S.C.E, and insertion alices." She told me again in a cold voice.

"Here is your room key card" said the principal as he gave her the key card to her room.

But boy she is in for a surprise when we get to her room…

* * *

Gakuen Alice (Japan)

Hotaru's POV

"I wonder how that baka is doing?" I mumbled to myself. I was already missing Mikan I hope that she can forget about that TEME(Teme means basterd if you didn't know) Natsume. The whole class isn't as lively as it was when Mikan was here. Mikan please come back soon…

* * *

Natsume's POV

I wonder where that baka Polka is. I wasn't at school because I needed to rest after a mission. I walked into the classroom and everyone wasn't cheerful as usual and I also didn't see MY Polka.

"Hey where is the baka?" I asked Koko but he just looked away from me, so I asked Sumire and she looked away from me too. 'Okay something is wrong here' I thought then I went to Ruka and asked what was wrong with everyone and what he told me really shocked me.

"Mikan-Chan is gone she transferred to the academy branch in America" he said to me.

"What!? I just saw her yesterday…when did she leave?" I asked him in shock.'

"She left this morning" he told me.

"Why did she transfer? Why did she leave?" I asked him but he just looked away.

"Hyuuga! How could you say that you don't know!? She left because you told her that she should!" I heard the ice queen say.

"Nani? I never said that…no no no no NO! She was being serious when she asked me!?" I nearly screamed as I fell to my knees.

"Yes Hyuuga you broke her heart and she left! This is all of your GOD DAMNED FAULT! YOU MADE ME LOSE MY BEST FRIEND! DO YOU KNOW WHY I NEVER SMILE!? IT IS BECAUSE I THOUGH SHE SMILED ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US! HSE IS GONE AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING IT IS TOO LATE! SHE LOVED YOU HYUUGA AND ALL YOU DID WAS BREAK HER HEART! I AM GLAD THAT SHE IS GOING TO GET OVER YOU! I HOPE THAT SHE FINDS SOMEONE WHO WILL TREAT HER RIGHT SOMEONE WHO IS WAY BATTER THAN YOU!" she screamed at me as tears fell from her eyes and she fell to the ground sobbing. After I hear her say that I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of the room and I ran to our sakura tree I couldn't believe it. SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!(Wow natsume conceited much? = _ =) Once I got to the sakura tree she wasn't there. I then ran through the entire school looking for her but I couldn't find her but when I got to her room I saw that it was empty but when I walked up to the desk I saw her Alice stone and a note it said "Heh you are getting your wish I left, goodbye Natsume" it said. After I read it I collapsed to the ground and cried YES THE Natsume Hyuuga was crying and crying over a girl. But I didn't care because she was gone and I couldn't do anything about it all I could do is wait and hope that when she comes back is that she hasn't forgotten about me and if she did I don't know what I would do.

* * *

KLP-Chan: OK so that is it for this chapter!

Natsume: Baka Author *wipes tears away*

KLP-Chan: = _ = Natsume is crying aww I am going to be rich! $ o $


End file.
